How They Met
by Raven6921
Summary: I was thinking about this story for a few days and I thought it would be cool to write about kurogane and how his parents met I hope it is a good story. I know bad summary.


Chapter 1

Zi Yuan woke up to the morning doves. She looked out her small window and a dove landed on her window sill. She smiled softly and got out of her bed and walked to the window. The dove happily let her gentle hand pick it up and pet it lightly on the head. She let the dove fly out of her hand gracefully and fly off into the morning sun.

There was a light knocked on her door and a servant came walking in.

"Good morning Princess," she said and gave her a small bow.

"Good morning," Zi Yuan smiled and walked towards her servant.

"Your father wishes to see you as soon as you are ready," the servant said as she helped Zi Yuan into her pink and apple blossomed pattern kimono.

"Alright thank you Lin," she said smiling kindly at the elderly woman.

Lin gave her a small bow and Zi Yuan walked out of her room and to her father's chambers.

"You wish to see me Father," Zi Yuan asked sitting in front of her father and mother.

"Yes, I have just received word that the Prince in the Northern Province is seeking your hand in marriage, I hope you will accept the proposal," her father said sternly.

"I will father, I would be happy to marry for the sake of the kingdom," Zi Yuan bowed to her father.

'Very good my dear, since you specialize in healing, High priest Chi would be most grateful to hear your acceptance and help. Now you must prepare you have a long journey ahead. General Ming and three of his trusted and most skilled soldiers will escort you there," her father said as General Ming and his soldiers walked in and bowed to the royal family…Mainly to the high priestess before them.

She looked at the soldiers behind her and smiled softly at them.

-Later that day-

"Protected her with your life, No one is to touch her, she is for the Prince in the northern territory," her father informed his most trusted general.

"Yes your highness, I will personally protect her with all of my life,' Ming bowed to his leader and then got on to his horse. Zi Yuan was carried in a horse drawn carriage but only had curtains covering the Princess. She sat quietly praying for protection over the soldiers guarding her.

"Be careful my dear daughter, do what ever you can to help," her mother said as she poked her head into the young girl's carrier.

"I will mother," she said and she was kissed by her dear mother.

"Let's go men," the general commanded and they made their way to the Northern Province.

-Later that night-

"We will stop here and rest," Ming said sternly and the carrier stopped.

"M'lady, we are camping here tonight. If you wish to come out and stretch, you may," a soldier said and Zi Yuan nodded.

Zi Yuan gracefully stepped out of her curtain covered carriage and walked around. The general saw her and he was mesmerized by her beauty. The young princess walked to the horses and pets them. She looked at the soldiers who were starting the fire and setting up. She smiled at them and she quietly grabbed a jar to fill with water.

"Hey where did the water jar go," Ling asked as he looked at the men.

"I don't-" his friend started to say until they saw the princess carrying the jar.

"Princess, you do not need to help," General Ming said as he walked up to her and took the jar of water out of her hands.

"But I want to help anyway I can. You and your soldiers are risking your lives for me and the most I can do is sit around and do nothing. I would think it would be fair if I pulled my own weight while we are traveling," Zi Yuan smiled up at the general.

"You help us by bringing peace and happiness to the land through your marriage with the northern Prince," the general assured her and bowed to her.

"I know but still, I wish to help. I was told by my mother to help anyway I could and I think is the most I can do," Zi Yuan said and the general nodded at her.

"Thank you priestess for your kind help," he finally said and she nodded her head.

"Your welcome General," she said and headed over to the fire.

The general smiled and watched her as the young priestess's long flowing brown hair blew in the breeze as she walked. The general knew that he had fallen for the young girl and he also knew that he could never be with her because of the marriage she would soon have…

The priestess walked back to her carriage and prayed for more protection over the night that would soon over take them as they slept. The general walked over to the carriage and knocked softly.

"M'lady, I would think you are famished, so I brought you food and some water,' he said quietly and she looked at him.

'Thank you General Ming and she gently took the wooden plate from his hands. His heart was racing after he was touched by her delicate hand. She smiled warmly at him and he bowed as he backed away from the curtain covered carrier.

Once he was away far enough, he let out a sigh of relieve. The other soldiers didn't notice him that he was starting to fall for the young priestess but Li was getting the sense that he was falling for her.

Zi Yuan looked down at her plate and peeked out her carrier to see the men laughing and enjoying the night. Zi Yuan looking down at her plate and sighed, she got out of the carrier and walked to the group with her plate and cup.

"Do you mind if I join you," Zi Yuan asked timidly as she looked at the men.

"Of course not your highness," Li said and moved over for her to sit down.

"Li was telling a few war stories. Would you like to hear them," Tai asked as he put more food in his mouth.

"I would like to hear them. From where I was just now, the stories must be very good," Zi Yuan said as she took a sip of her water. Li again started up the stories and Zi Yuan enjoyed the stories. The men loved to hear her laugh. While she sat there and listened to the stories with great curiosity, the more the men forgot that she was a Princess none the less a high priestess.

After all the stories they all started to get tired, so they started to get settled down in they make shift tents. Zi Yuan was escorted to her carrier by General Ming himself.

"Thank you for telling me those stories. I haven't laughed like that in a few years," she smiled as she climbed into her carrier.

"I'm glad we made your night pleasant your highness," Ming said as Zi Yuan started to cover up in a blanket.

"Have a good nice sleep your highness. We are leaving early in the morning," Ming said and closed her curtain. Zi Yuan listened to the foot steps of the general grow more distant as he walked away. She sighed and shifted under her covers.

'I hope everything works well' she thought and drifted off to sleep.

-The next day-

Zi Yuan woke up early and stepped out of her carriage. She looked at the men who were still asleep and giggled quietly. She walked to the river and got some fresh water and some food for the soldiers. She came back and the general was just waking up.

"Good morning general," Zi Yuan softly said trying not to wake the others.

"Good morning Princess," he said as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I found some food and I got fresh water for you and the others," Zi Yuan said as she gave him bow.

"Thank you your highness. But you didn't have to," Ming said as he got to his feet.

"Like I said yesterday, I want to help anyway I can while we are traveling," she said and started to start the fire.

"Wake up you guys," the general said and they didn't move.

"It's time to wake up," Zi Yuan said and they moved a little more.

After about 10 minutes of trying to wake the soldiers up the general decided to throw something at them,

-Throws rocks at the three sleeping soldiers-

"Wake up we have to move," the general barked and they all got up.

Zi Yuan giggled when the general sat back down next to her. The General looked at her and smiled. He loved hearing her laugh ever since they were young.

-Flashback-

Ming was a general in training when he met the beautiful Princess. They were friends from the moment they met. Young five year old Ming was Zi Yuan's best friend.

"Have you ever played this game before,' Ming asked as Zi Yuan shook her head no.

"That's a shame," Ming said as he stepped up on the railing of the small bridge.

"I'm sorry," Zi Yuan said sadly looking at the ground.

'Hey its okay, you don't need to be sorry. Maybe I can teach you sometime if I'm not busy with training," Ming said and Zi Yuan nodded her head.

"That would be nice of you to do that," Zi Yuan giggled which caused Ming to loose his balance and fall into the shallow stream.

"Are you okay," Zi Yuan asked as she raced off the bridge and to the edge of the water.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ming said as he sat up and scratched the back of his head embarrassingly.

-End of flashback-

"General," she asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

'Yes," he answered and looked at the Princess.

"Nothing I was just wondering what you were thinking about," she asked and gave him a smile.

"Old memory," he answered and blushed slightly.

"Oh…okay," she said and they started to eat.

Once they packed up it was another day of traveling. Ming walking by Zi Yuan's carrier and they were talking.

"Has anyone notice that the general is getting friendly with the princess," Tai asked and look at Li.

"Well if you done your history about those two, they are actually old friends. The general was training to be like his father and when ever his father came to visit her father. Ming and Princess Zi Yuan became fast friends," Li said looking at the two soldiers.

"Really, so those two must be catching up," Ling asked looking back at the general.

"General, remember when we were five and you fell into the stream at mansion," Zi Yuan said as she pulled the curtain opened so she didn't have to sit there and hold it open.

"Yes I remember that," Ming said smiling at her.

"That was funny when that happened," she grinned.

"Yeah it was and I was able to make you laugh on command, with things like that would happen," he said and Zi Yuan nodded her head.

"You were they only one that could make me laughs all except my father of course," she said and the general blushed.

"I miss being five again. Now were grown ups," she said and looked at the ground.

"Both of us are of high importance, you are the high priestess of the middle province and Princess to the land. I am your father's trusted general and I lead his army through thick and thin," he said and Zi Yuan frowned.

"And I'm engaged to a man I barely know," she said and the general looked at her in a sad way.

"I am sure you have met him before," Ming said looking sincere at her.

"Your right but that was when I was ten years old. That is when they told me that they were thinking about marrying me off to him. It has been eight years since that day. Now I do not really know what type of man his is now," Zi Yuan said as she adjusted her kimono.

"I forgot you are getting married," Ming said and looked down.

'But that does not mean we cannot see each other. Besides you still need to teach me that game you promised," Zi Yuan said trying to cheer the general up.

'You remember that," he asked giving her a sideway smile.

"Of course," she smiled and the carriage stopped.

"What's going on,' she asked and looked ahead.

"There is an elderly man in the road and he looks injured,' Li said as he got off his horse and walked to the man.

"Maybe I can help,' Zi Yuan said and got out of her carriage.

"Do you need help sir,' Li asked and the elderly man nodded.

'I can help," Zi Yuan smiled as she knelt down on the ground.

The elderly man noticed that she was not from here and also how beautiful and kind she was to help a complete stranger.

"There, all healed," she giggled.

'Thank you young lady, may the gods bless you for your kindness," he bowed and walked slowly away.

"We are heading into a town your highness. I think it would be safer if you were in your carriage," Tai said and she nodded.

Once Zi Yuan was in her carrier they started to move. Zi Yuan peaked out of the heavy curtains and saw a bustling town.

"Since we have hit a town that would mean that we are a quarter way to the palace," Ling said happily.

"Yeah we have about another 3000 miles left to go," Li said continuing to lead to way.

Zi Yuan looked at Ming and saw that he was sad that she was going to get married to another man.

'Is it possible that Ming is in love with me,' she thought to herself.

'Even so that makes me sad. If Ming told my father that he loved me. He would not have to bring me to a man that I hardly know. I think Ming would make a much better suit for me,' she thought again to herself.

She looked down and Ming noticed that she was sad about something.

-Rest of the week later-

Zi Yuan and Ming grew closer to only be ripped away again. But the two spent whatever time they had to bond until they had to separate. Zi Yuan became part of the group of men; Ling even tried to teach her how to fight.

"Alright Princess, let us see how hard you can punch," Ling said as they stood up.

"Okay,' she said and stood up.

"Alright let's try your right hook…right here," he said and he hit his left hand.

She was able to hit his hand with now worries.

"Ouch, she can hit hard for a girl," Ling said as he waved his hand to lessen the pain.

"Well let's go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. High priest Chi would want to see her soon as she is in the kingdom," Ming said and they all looked at each other.

"Alright," they said and they started to walk to their rightful places around the camp. Zi Yuan walked slowly to her carrier and she looked back at the men behind her. She sighed sadly and walked to the stream. General Ming saw her walk away from her carriage. Li noticed that the general was following her with his eyes and he decided to say something.

"General, go and talk to her. I know you have something to say to her and this might be your last night to ever see her again. Might as well make it a good night," Li said and the general was shocked at what came out of Li's mouth.

"You know,' he breathed.

Li nodded his head and said,' I noticed that right away when you saw her that first night. I saw you watching her as she laughed at the stories we were telling her that night," Li said.

"I can never hide anything from you Li," the general chuckled.

"Your right, your father did the same thing with her mother but that is why he never was able to be with her. But you have a chance to be that man she is about to be married to," Li said and Ming remembered his father telling him about the woman that was going to be married to another man and he never had that chance.

Ming sighed and nodded his head and walked over to the young girl walking.

"Zi Yuan," Ming said as he was a few feet away from her.

"Yes," she said as she turned around to face him.

"I want to say something to you," he said and he started to blush.

"What is it," she asked looking up at the blonde general.

"I- uh- I …I love you and nothing will change that. Even if you get married, I will still love you no matter what. I will stay by your side unless you tell me to leave," Ming piped up and Zi Yuan blushed.

"Zi Yuan I love you so much ever since I met you all those years ago. If you don't like me the way I like you I understand. Just follow your heart and don't let me get in the way of your duty as a Princess," Ming said and was on the verge of tears.

"Ming, you don't know how much I care for you. If I had any say into what is happening. I would end the engagement and we would runaway together, and possibly start a family but if I do that, my father's kingdom and the Northern Province could be in battle for much longer. I am the only person that can stop it," she said and gave Ming a hug.

"You don't know how much I love you Ming but we can never be…I am sorry," she whispered and she began cry.

"Zi Yuan don't cry. I hate it when you cry," Ming said and pulled her closer to him.

There was a moment of silence between the two. When they separated Ming looked at her.

"Ming you will always be my closest and most trusted friend," she whispered and she started to walk away.

"And you will be mine Zi Yuan," Ming whispered and he walked back to camp.

-Early in the morning-

The sound of hoofs woke the group up. Zi Yuan was dressed appropriate and when she stepped out of her carrier she saw about fifteen men on horses coming towards them. All of them wore the same armor except one. He was tall and was wearing the same type of kimono Zi Yuan was wearing but different color and style. The soldier put their armor on and surrounded Zi Yuan.

"Are you High Priestess Zi Yuan, Princess of the Middle Province," the man on the white horse asked formally.

"yes, I am,' she answered and the man got off his horse and walked up to her.

"It is good to see you again Zi Yuan. I am Prince Chi, high Priestess off the northern province," he said and bowed to his future wife.

The soldiers were shocked that this was the man that was to marry Zi Yuan. He was handsome nineteen year old Prince with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He was General Ming height and was much more powerful than Zi Yuan.

"I am holding a festival to celebrate our marriage in the village not to far away from here. Everyone is invited," Chi said as he looked at her guards.

"We would be honored to come to the festival," Ming said and they soldiers bowed to the Prince.

"In that case, you shall ride with me Zi Yuan," Chi said as he gently took Zi Yuan's small hand and led her to his horse.

Chi got on first, Tai and Ling helped her onto the back of his horse. Zi Yuan held onto Chi's sides and looked back at the General; she gave him a sad look. Ming looked at the ground and the men noticed that he was in love with her.

'Don't worry general. There is more women like her running around," Ling said playfully punching him in the arm.

"No woman can have her beauty and kindness," Ming said and kicked his horse to follow the large group Zi Yuan was with.

-At the festival-

Zi Yuan and Chi were walking around the small village, also being greeted by everyone.

"Zi Yuan I know you do not want to talk about this but…Is there something between you and General Ming. Please tell the truth," he asked as they stopped and he looked at her in the eyes.

"He is a very close friend and the night before he told me that he had feelings for me," she said looking at him and not let her gaze leave his.

"Do you have feeling for him," he asked and that almost killed her to tell the truth.

"I do but we can never be. I have to stick to my duty as a princess and keep the peace between our kingdoms," Zi Yuan said and looked down.

"What if I can stop the marriage and have a peace treaty instead. I am sure your father would approve," Chi said rubbing her shoulders soothingly.

"But he would not approve of me marrying his most trusted General," she said sadly.

"I'm sure I can work something out," Chi said and Zi Yuan looking at him sadly.

"But peace treaties do not last that long," she informed him.

"Your right… what do you think we should do," he asked and Zi Yuan shrugged.

"Try that is all we can do. If the marriage doesn't work out then a peace treaty should," Zi Yuan.

"I knew you would say that my dear," a man said from behind the princess.

"Father," Zi Yuan said and she was in shock.

"Yes it is me, I knew you would fall for Ming but I wanted to see if you were capable to admitting your feeling for another man. I have already signed a peace treaty with the Northern Province, this festival is for celebrating the new allies,' her father said and Zi Yuan looked at her father and then at Chi.

"You mean… I can be with Ming father," she asked looking at her father. He nodded his head and said, "Yes my daughter. You marry him," and smiled happily at his daughter.

"Thank you father," she said and jumped into her father's arms.

She looked at Chi and he nodded his head at her.

"I think Ming is by the food if I am not mistaking," her father said and she nodded her head. She ran off to find Ming and she found Li sitting at a table.

"Li, where is General Ming," Zi Yuan asked happily.

"He is off finding food for us. Why is there something wrong," he asked and he knew something was up from what he saw the young Priestess expression.

"No nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect. Thank you for telling me where he might be," she said happily and bowed to him.

She jogged away from the table and found Ming looking at a Kimono.

"Ming," Zi Yuan called out and caught his attention. She ran into his arms and he was caught off guard.

"Zi Yuan what's wrong," he asked as she separated from him.

"Nothing, Ming we can be together. My father is here and he told me that he had already signed a peace treaty with the Northern Province. I don't have to get married,' she said happily. Ming was shocked.

"You mean," he said and Zi Yuan shook her head rapidly.

"This is great," he yelled out and picked her off the ground.

"I am so happy that we can finally be together. We should get married as soon as possible," Ming said as he put her down and put his hands on her shoulders.

"How about now,' she asked and she looked at her father. He nodded and came over.

"I hope went you two get marry that I get some grand children," he said as he put his hand on Ming and Zi Yuan's shoulders.

"Of course your highness, a family would not be complete without children," Ming said and put an arm around Zi Yuan's waist.

"Then we shall marry you at once," Chi said and led them to his mansion.

-Three years later-

After Ming and Zi Yuan were married they went back to their homeland in the middle province where they started their family and Ming was put as the new leader of the middle province along with Zi Yuan as his wife and their son kurogane .

* * *

I know sucky ending but I couldn't really think of anything. I hope you liked it and I hope I get a few reviews for this story please review and tell me what you think. Also I don't own anything but my own characters…


End file.
